


Taking A Pose

by Axelex12



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Kissing, MILFs, Modeling, Multiple Orgasms, Older Characters, One Shot, Oral Sex, Post-Divorce, Sleeping Together, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Mrs Kean wanted to paint young model Valeska.
Relationships: Barbara Kean/Jerome Valeska
Kudos: 4





	Taking A Pose

**Author's Note:**

> Jerome is 21 year old model.  
> Barbara is divorced 35 year old artist.  
> Artist/Model Smut AU

The twenty-one year old young man stood naked before the female artist who was about to paint his naked form onto canvas.

The artist, named Barbara Kean is a divorced, thirty five year old self-made success story, a successful painter who recently decided to try painting the human body and having found this gorgeous young man on the street paid him $50 to model naked so she could paint him.

She had watched Jerome Valeska as he stripped off his clothes looking shy as though he'd never been naked in the presence of a woman before. He had a stunning body like a Greek God in some ways. Slim yet well defined; broad shoulders, smooth chest, flat muscular stomach, V shaped torso leading to a narrow waist.

He turned away from her so she could study the best angle to paint him, allowing her to admire his taut, hairless buttocks and strong thighs.

She decided the best angle was from the front and partly side on. She wasn't intending to concentrate on his genitals but now she had a full view and liked what she saw.

Jerome's flaccid penis was average size but his testicles looked unusually large and full and hung like ripe fruit surrounded by light coloured pubic hair.

As he stood there, Jerome jero began to wonder what Barbara's body was like under her jeans and t-shirt. He guessed she was about mid thirty's and that didn't bother him; he always has an attraction to older women. That was why he agreed to model for her in the first.

Jerome's penis began to swell and harden and in thirty seconds was fully erect at about seven inches long.

He looked embarrassed but stood still, watching her. She glanced at his erection and back up to his eyes saying, "That's very distracting; can you do anything about it?"

He said "I'm trying to take my mind of it but usually there's only one way to get it to go down"

A couple of minutes went by and he still was fully erect.

Barbara sighed and came over to Jerome, asked him to lie on the nearby bed then she wanked him off quickly, her hand stroking up and down his shaft. He came in thirty seconds spurting copiously over her hand and his own chest and stomach, groaning loudly. She cleaned her hand and told him to clean himself up then they got back to work.

Jerome was soft for only about ten minutes before getting another hard-on. He was trying to think of anything to make it go down.

The artist looked up and couldn't believe her eyes when she saw his hard cock again. This time she couldn't take her eyes off it and she felt herself getting wet.

Barbara decided to help him out again but this time she didn't want to waste his semen.

She came over to him and this time got onto her knees and took his cock in her mouth sucking and licking and rubbing her tongue around his swollen head and slit, bringing him to a powerful orgasm in two minutes swallowing his huge load.

She hadn't sucked a guy for a long time and she had forgotten how much she loved not only the power she had over men while doing it, but also loved the pleasure it gave them and her reward was a mouthful of sweet, salty sperm which she eagerly swallowed..

Jerome's cock went soft and stayed soft for the remainder of the painting session much to her disappointment because by the end her cunt was dripping wet and longing for sex.

As she finished the painting, Jerome was about to get dressed when she came over to him and kissed him. His cock immediately hardened.

Barbara slowly took off her t-shirt and jeans, giving Jerome his first view of her stunning, well toned body. Generous breasts, flat stomach, slim hips. She was wearing sexy, lace panties and bra which she soon discarded and stood naked before Jerome. She was pleased to see that Jerome obviously liked what he saw as his erection was enormous and oozing pre-come.

They kissed passionately and wetly, their tongues exploring each other's mouth

She lay him down on the bed and straddled him sitting upright giving Jerome a fabulous view of her full breasts which he eagerly played with gently squeezing and massaging. Barbara rubbed her hands up down Jerome's smooth chest before moving her sexy ass back towards his rock hard cock. She pulled his penis up and slid onto its full length. They both moaned with pleasure. She rode him like a horse back and forward, up and down feeling full and impaled on his hard tool.

This went on for several minutes and being on top, she could control his rising desire to pump her full of his seed but the time came when she needed to be fucked hard and fast so she lifted off his cock, turned her back to him and got on her hand and knees presenting her wet, pink slit to him.

Jerome entered her from behind and held onto her slim hips as he thrust his cock into her again and again. His balls slapped against her with each thrust and he felt the suction on his cock each time he pulled back. Barbara needed it over fast and reached between her legs lightly touching his heavy, swinging sac. He groaned deeply as the extra stimulation and pleasure caused him to orgasm almost immediately, He grunted and ejaculated deep inside her, pumping his hot, thick cream, filling her hot, steamy slot. She felt him explode inside her and then she had her own powerful orgasm.

They both fell onto their sides as their orgasms subsided and their breathing returned to normal. His penis lost some of its hardness but stayed inside her as they fell asleep.

When Jerome awoke some two hours later; he had a raging hard on again. He kissed Barbara until she woke and then began to suck her nipples and fondle her breasts which made her moan with excitement.

She spread her legs and pulled him onto her so he was on top and could fuck her hard and fast. This time she wanted to see his face as they fucked and watched as he smiled down at her then closed his eyes and concentrated on the intense pleasure coming from his groin. She had several orgasms as he pumped her and when finally he came, his orgasm started in his balls then seemed to move into his spine before finally he spurted another huge load into her, this time emptying his balls.

Barbara couldn't believe a guy, even one so young could come so often in a short period of time and also how much semen he ejaculated each time- no wonder his balls were so large she thought.

Jerome withdrew his flaccid penis and it was like unplugging a dam. A torrent of semen poured out and onto the bed sheets. She didn't care- she knew she'd just had the best sex of her life and she loved the feeling of being filled to overflowing with hot, young semen.

The young man got dressed and left with his $50, empty balls and with a huge smile on his face. The artist decided she had spent long enough without sex and vowed to find another young man or men to fulfill her sexual needs.


End file.
